in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Voltaire Shockilta
Voltaire B. Shockiltahttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847940#127 is an Electric Blueberry, who is a recurring plant character in the Locked Room series. She technically and properly debuts in The Room of Portal 2. She is the main character of Fairy27, and is seen to be one of the early mascots for In a Locked Room before the Renaissance era. She is also depicted to be her current true main character of her roster. History IaLR Season 1 Voltaire is first referred as Electric Blueberry, and first arrives few rooms back with Electric Currant. She was not seen again (due to the user's lack of interest which subsided as time passed by) until room #12. Then, the Splatoon room came and she was curious how to fight with paint. She met Cutie the Blooming Heart in part 2 and tried to side along with her. She was later revealed to think that the earth is in "chaos", due to the fact that humans can make life worse, past or future, though it has been implied her opinion about it was changed lately. She later revealed her first name to be Voltaire. She has been into many adventures in many rooms ever since. The Lair of the Dark Star is where things are getting revealed. Voltaire almost completely loses her powers until Immortelle the Witch Hazel's room. She was trapped in a dark ball, and lost hope. However, a light encourages her to fight back, this time with the help of an electrical wand. She used it against Immortelle, vanishing her in one shot after some failed attempts. IaLR Season 2 Voltaire appeared in Crystal Ski Caverns as her first Season 2 appearance and is revealed to not have an interest at skiing. She has been encountering normal events throughout the season so far with no major events happening to her. Caverns & Crystals Voltaire is Moon's character in Caverns & Crystals. She is the leader of the team and her class is Druid. Personality Voltaire's personality is normal or average in general, or that's what she is usually depicted. She is seen to be very friendly towards others and is supportive for them. She's ready for a lot of things that are thrown at her. However, she has shown to be cocky and overconfident at times. She may be pumped, but she doesn't think what happens it that goes too far. Powers and Abilities Normal Attacks Voltaire can do almost anything with electricity, like making electric balls or electrical chains against enemies. Her common ability regarding this is using her thunder cloud as her transportation vehicle. Plant Food effect When fed by Plant Food, Voltaire fires a large electrical spike from her leaf, which lands into somewhere near the opponent. Anything can be attracted from that electrical spike, zapping them for almost an eternity. This PF effect is considered her Final Smash in The Room of Super Smash Bros., but didn't get the chance to show it. The name is "Spike of 100,000 Volts". Owned Pokemon *Decidueye - Starter Pokemon, and a male one, Decidueye tends to pick on Electric Blueberry's body due to his likings on berries and never gives it all up. Currently on-hand but doesn't appear every so often. Gallery VoltaireEB.png|Voltaire's first design (until April 6, 2017) VoltaireConfused.png|Voltaire being confused VoltaireBored.png|Voltaire being bored VoltaireDesign2.png|Second design (until August 28, 2017) Voltaire_Design_3.jpg|Somewhat updated third design (until October 21, 2017) Voltaire_(by_JeloElducal).png|Made by JeloElducal (third) Trivia *When the user was returning to the Locked Room series, Voltaire was originally not the main character to use for the user herself. In fact, she and Electric Currant were originally out. **The original main characters thought out in mind were either a Nec'Rose or a Peashooter. *Voltaire's original number is #2 instead of #999. References Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Original characters